pokedigifakemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
BW001
BW001 - W cieniu Zekroma! (Ang.In The Shadow of Zekrom!) (Jap.!イッシュ地方へゼクロムの影 To the Isshu Region! Zekrom's Shadow!!) - pierwszy odcinek serii Best Wishes i sezonu Black & White oraz 658 odcinek animé Pokémon. Po raz pierwszy wyemitowany został w Japonii, w ramach specjalnej godziny wraz z Nadchodzą Iris i Axew! 23 września 2010 r., a w Stanach Zjednoczonych 12 lutego 2011 r. wraz z Nadchodzą Iris i Axew! podczas specjalnej godziny. W Polsce wyemitowany został bez drugiego odcinka dnia 2 stycznia 2012 r. Streszczenie Początkujący trener Ash ponownie pojawia się w swojej rodzinnej Alabastii, gdzie zamierza wyruszyć na wycieczkę ze swoją mamą oraz Profesorem Oakiem do regionu Unova. Profesor tam ma wziąć udział w pewnej konferencji, jednak postanowił również znaleźć czas na odpoczynek. Razem z Ashem i Delią wsiadają do samochodu i jadą na lotnisko. Tymczasem Zespół R otrzymuje nowe zadanie od Giovaniego. Już w nowych uniformach mają wybrać się do regionu Unova, aby tam zdobyć potężne i rzadkie pokemony. Dodatkowo Zespół R przygotowuje się do nowego planu. Sekretarka Giovaniego również poinformowała go o pewnej grupie przestępczej działającej w Unova. W samolocie Ash dowiaduje się, że wszystkie pokemony występujące w Unova nie pojawiają się w Kanto, Johto, Hoenn czy Sinnoh. Ash coraz bardziej chciał już być na miejscu. Samolotem podróżował również Zespół R. Po wylądowaniu Pikachu zaczął być jakiś niespokojny. Ash pobiegł za nim. Zauważyli swojego pierwszego pokemona z Unova - Alomomola'ę. Strasznie chcieli zobaczyć ich więcej. Pojawia się jednak Zespół R, który ponownie chce złapać Pikachu Asha. Nagle niebo poczerniało nad nimi. Wszyscy się spodziewali burzy. Jeden z piorunów trafił Pikachu. Nie była to jednak zwykła burza. Wywołał ją jakiś pokemon, jednak jedynie Ash go widział oraz nie znał tego pokemona, aby wyjaśnić pozostałym. Przez niego właśnie przestały działać na chwilę systemy komputerowe w Unova. Po chwili wszystko się uspokoiło jednak z policzków Pikachu wydobywały się iskierki. Zespół R zniknął. Pojawiła się Profesor Juniper. Profesor Oak przedstawia ją i mówi, że pomimo swojego młodego wieku jest najważniejszą osobą badającą pokemony w całym Unova. Była bardzo zainteresowana Pikachu Asha ponieważ to rzadki okaz w Unova. Podczas podróży do jej laboratorium z policzków Pikachu ponownie zaczęły się wydobywać iskierki. Profesor obiecała, że zbada go w swoim laboratorium. Podczas podróży do niego Ash zobaczył kilka nowych, nieznanych mu gatunków pokemonów. Gdy już dotarli do jej laboratorium Pikachu został podłączony do aparatury, jednak ta nic nie wykryła. Pikachu wcale nie był ucieszony będąc podłączonym do tych wszystkich kabli, jednak gdy dowiedział się, że nic mu nie jest rozchmurzył się. Do profesor Juniper przyszedł jej asystent, który poinformował ją, że młody trener postanowił rozpocząć swoją podróż po regionie Unova i przyszedł po swojego pierwszego pokemona. Profesor Oak powiedział wtedy, że w Unova są całkiem inne startery niż w pozostałych regionach. Ash bardzo chciał je zobaczyć, a więc poszedł razem z Profesorką. Gdy szli korytarzem dowiadujemy się, że młody trener nazywa się Trip. Ash chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, jednak ten traktował go raczej oschle. Dodatkowo powiedział, że Alabastia jest "prowincją" cokolwiek by to dla Asha znaczyło nie spodobało mu się to. Profesor Juniper pokazała mu trzy PokeBalle w których znajdowały się trzy startery z Unova. Pierwszym, którego pokazała był Tepig. Ashowi bardzo się on spodobał. Stwierdził, że jest żywą iskierką. Kolejnym był słodki Oshawott, który był bardzo zmieszany, gdy Ash go tak nazwał. Trzeci natomiast był Snivy. Wszystkie ustawiły się w rządku, a Trip musiał wybrać jednego z nich. Ash stwierdził, że jeżeli on miałby wybierać miałby nie lada dylemat. Trip jednak go zignorował i powiedział, że to nie jego interes. Trip wyciągnął aparat i zrobił jedno zdjęcie i od razu wybrał Snivy, za pewne ze względu na fotogeniczność. Trip otrzymał również PokeDex z Unova oraz pięć PokeBalli. Trip podziękował i wyszedł. Chwilę potem dogonił go Ash. Zapytał go, czy będzie zbierał odznaki. Trip z nutą ironii odparł, że przecież taki jest cel każdego trenera. Ash przyznał, że tak samo jest w jego rodzinnym Kanto. Po chwili przybiegł jego Pikachu. Trip był bardzo nim zainteresowany. Początkowo nie wiedział, co to za pokemon, jednak sprawdził go w PokeDexie. Następnie zaczął robić zdjęcia, aby udokumentować "rzadki okaz". Ash powiedział, że jest to po prostu jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Trip zapytał, czy Pikachu jest silny co Ash potwiedził i zaproponował bitwę. Gdy stanęli na polu walki i wybrali pokemony Trip zaczął ponownie robić zdjęcia. Asha to bardzo denerwowało. Ash zaczął. Użył Szybkiego ataku, który mocno zranił Snivy. Ta użyła Akcji jednak Pikachu wykonał perfekcyjne uniki. Następnie Ash użył Pioruna jednak nic się nie stało, a Snivy trafiła akcją. Ash wydał to polecenie dwa razy jednak Pikachu dalej nie mógł wykonać tego ataku. Trip był nieco rozbawiony. Ash kazał Pikachu użyć Elektroakcji, jednak i ta nie zadziałała. Trip stwierdził, że Pikachu poprostu nie umie tych ruchów. Następnie wydał polecenie Snivy aby użyła nieznanego Ashowi ataku - Liściastego tornada. Ten atak powalił Pikachu. Ash wziął swojego przyjaciela na ręce i popędził do laboratorium Profesor Junieper. Ponownie został podłączony do aparatury i zbadany. Profesor Juniper stwiedziła, że Pikachu mógł doznać jakiegoś przeciążenia, za sprawą burzy, która pojawiła się wcześniej. Ona i profesor Oak powiedzieli, że Pikachu był pod działaniem silnego pola elektrycznego. Po chwili powróciła chmura. Systemy komputerowe zaczęły szaleć, a Pikchu zaczął się elektryzować. Tym razem jednak wszyscy zobaczyli pokemona. Profesor Juniper rozpoznała Zekroma. Kazała asystentowi zrestartować system. Po chwili piorun trafił Pikachu, a aparatura się odłączyła. Co się stanie z Pikachu dowiemy się w kolejnym odcinku. Ważne wydarzenia *Ash, Pikachu, Delia oraz Profesor Oak wyruszają do regionu Unova, gdzie Profesor Oak bierze udział w konferencji. *Ash dowiaduje się, że wszystkie Pokémony, które żyją w regionie Unova nie można znaleźć w Kanto, Johto, Hoenn i Sinnoh. *Zespół R przybywa w regionie Unova, na rozkaz Giovanni'ego. *Ash i spółka spotykają Profesor Juniper. *Pikachu Asha przez jakiś czas nie może wykorzystywać swoich elektrycznych ataków przez Piorun Zekroma. *Ash poznaje początkującego Trenera - fotografa Tripa. *Trip dostaje od Profesor Juniper Snivy, a następnie toczy bitwę z Pikachu Asha i wygrywa. *Oshawott z laboratorium Profesor Juniper wyrusza za Ashem. Debiuty Ludzie * Iris * Profesor Juniper *'Trip' *'Asystenci Profesor Juniper' Pokémon * Reshiram (cień) * Zekrom * Axew (Iris) * Snivy (Tripa) * Alomomola * Deerling * Pidove * Patrat * Swanna * Minccino * Tepig (Profesor Juniper) * Oshawott (Profesor Juniper) Bohaterowie Ludzie * Ash * Profesor Oak * Delia Ketchum * Iris * Profesor Juniper * Trip * Jessie * James * Giovanni * Sekretarka Giovanni'ego *'Asystenci Profesor Juniper' *'Pracownicy lotniska' *'Obywatele' Pokemony Co to za Pokémon?: Pidove * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Persian (Giovanniego) * Axew (Iris) * Snivy (Tripa) * Tepig (Profesor Juniper; debiut) * Oshawott (Profesor Juniper; debiut) * Zekrom (debiut) * Reshiram (podczas wprowadzenia tylko; debiut) * Alomomola (debiut) * Deerling (wiele; debiut) * Pidove (wiele; debiut) * Patrat (wiele; debiut) * Swanna (wiele; debiut) * Minccino (dziecka; debiut) Błędy *W jednej ze scen na uchu Pikachu brakuje czarnej kreski. *W pierwszych minutach twierdzą że ash ma 10 - jest to niedociągnięcie co do pozostałych serii(W oryginalnej serii Jotho Ash wspomina że podróżuje od roku a po spotkani Dawn nazywa ją małą dziewczynką) thumb|250px|Wspomniany błąd Kategoria:Odcinki serii Best Wishes